<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up for Reconsideration by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663839">Up for Reconsideration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Torrent's Padawan joins the Star Corps on the ground for a mission.  Bly thinks he might be changing his mind about wanting his own Padawan.  Now to convince Aayla...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up for Reconsideration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So General,” Bly says and fully means ‘my beloved darling who indulges me obscenely’. Aalya spares him a droll look, but her eyes are alight with humor. It’s always wonderful to catch her in an indulgent mood.</p><p> </p><p>Aayla does this… twisty jumpy thing that she swears is an actual saber style and not something she picked up from the type of bar a lady like her shouldn’t be anywhere near. It starts with her on one side of a roll of droidekas and ends with her on the other and all of them sliced free of vital components powering their shields. It’s cadet play to pick them off. They don’t bother to protect their fuel lines. Sloppy. Too bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you happen to remember that discussion we had?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should hope we have many discussions Commander,” she says, the <em>tease</em>. She knows damn well what discussion he means.</p><p> </p><p>She darts around a pile of droids, out of his direct line of sight. He curses and breaks into a run. By the time he’s cleared the pile she’s engaged a knot of clankers and left her back <em>completely open</em> as Jedi enjoy doing.</p><p> </p><p>(It turned out, Bly didn’t much need persuading to pledge his troops to an ‘alor<a href="#mandoadefinition6" id="mandoadefinitionback6" name="mandoadefinitionback6"><sup>1</sup></a> that happened to be one of the idiot vod<a href="#mandoadefinition2" id="mandoadefinitionback2" name="mandoadefinitionback2"><sup>2</sup></a> he grew up with, even though he knew every dirty secret and moronic childhood shenanigans that Cody pretends he’s Too Responsible To Have Done. Cody had clapped a hand on his shoulder, said “The first brick of beskar we earn as aliit<a href="#mandoadefinition7" id="mandoadefinitionback7" name="mandoadefinitionback7"><sup>3</sup></a> is yours. We’ll make her a backplate.”</p><p> </p><p>Bly had responded the only possible way. “How do we do this? Should I kneel?”)</p><p> </p><p>“I meant the one about Padawans. Where we decided we were –” He ducks a blast, returns fire at the high ground with prejudice. The droid he hits buzzes loudly all the way down. “-maybe not ready to adopt one yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Aalya makes the face she always does when he says it that way. The Jedi have a <em>problem</em> about calling their kids their own; they seem to think if they don’t <em>say</em> they’ve adopted a biter then maybe it doesn’t count somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, no attachments. That’s why General Vos happens to pass through on his way to the opposite end of the galaxy on the regular. Once, he was <em>seventeen systems away</em> from his destination and dropped in on their cruiser for under half an hour for a Very Important Jedi Reason. From Bly’s uneducated view, that Very Important Jedi Reason seemed to be that he needed to deliver some tea and straighten Aayla’s lekku harness.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember a conversation similar to that,” she says, “using terminology with <em>very different connotations</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Daab<a href="#mandoadefinition" id="mandoadefinitionback" name="mandoadefinitionback"><sup>4</sup></a>!</em>” Bly’s in-bucket comm snaps in perfect clarity. The word is Mando’a, the use in battle over comms is pure vod. The tone is entirely Rex. Sense memory has Bly dropping to one knee without even registering the higher pitched voice.</p><p> </p><p>A foot lands hard on his shoulder and uses him to launch. The armor piercer that would have blown through his head is slashed in four by twin lightsabers and the pieces bounce harmlessly to either side. The airborne figure launches a cloud of thermal detonators in a fan in front of her. Droidekas screech and then fall silent, smoking as their shields flicker out.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka lands far more lightly than should be possible for anyone wearing chest-to-calf armor.</p><p> </p><p>She’s got a Phase 2 visor set in a custom faceplate that buckles around her head, Bly notices. Gives her HUD and comms without impairing the vibration sensing from her montrals. Innovative. Probably Rex’ika’s idea.</p><p> </p><p>There’s an outline of what looks like a fanged rabbit and a tally counter reading fourteen on the plate over her right hip. What in the sith hells is in Torrent’s water and <em>how is it not illegal</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Slana'pir<a href="#mandoadefinition4" id="mandoadefinitionback4" name="mandoadefinitionback4"><sup>5</sup></a>!” she curses merrily at the retreating droid line. She turns a grin on him wide enough he can see it around the faceplate. “Nuhur<a href="#mandoadefinition5" id="mandoadefinitionback5" name="mandoadefinitionback5"><sup>6</sup></a>, vod!” She punches him amicably in the chest plate right by the pauldron. Force, it’s like Rex is letting his troopers raise this child in a <em>urinal</em>. She bounces away to find the next spot of trouble to get herself in the middle of.</p><p> </p><p><em>She’s</em> wearing a backplate <em>Aayla</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking maybe we should bring that discussion up again. I think I could be convinced to change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Aayla tugs him to his feet and they both eye each other quickly to make sure nothing important’s been amputated.</p><p> </p><p>“You realize they start out much smaller,” she says. “And need more care. So much <em>time.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“There are two of us,” Bly points out. Aayla waves that off, as if for some reason Bly’s going to leave her to raise a Padawan on her own. “And if we’re both tied up at once, just call your dad,” Bly says mercilessly. He grins at her glare. Even if she can’t see it with his bucket, he’s sure she feels it. “Vos still hits on me to piss you off,” he reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>cannot</em> use that to win every argument!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes. Yes he can. “I’m just saying. Maybe throwing a grandkid at him might distract him. Grandpadawan,” he says, before Aayla gets pissy enough to Force-pinch his armpit.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka raises him on comms and feeds him coordinates. Bly takes a moment to orient himself then points out the direction. They settle into an easy, practiced lope.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanting to best Torrent is not the worst reason to accept a Padawan,” Aayla says as they go, voice leadingly even. “But is certainly very near the bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>Bly flicks his fingers to tell her he’s rolling his eyes at her. “It’s got nothing to do with that,” he says, then corrects himself. “It has a little to do with that.” Because there’s no point in lying to her, and the time they’ve spent together have taught him not to lie to himself either. “But I only just now realized we could be raising a warrior instead of… of…”</p><p> </p><p>“A Jedi?” she asks snidely.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>politician</em>,” he corrects, with some vague disgust he can’t quite hide. Someone who sits around uselessly and spins useless words while other people fight. He’s had many, long conversations with her regarding his opinion on some Jedi tendencies towards standoffishness. Not many of them make it all the way out where the Star Corps operate, but quite a lot of them have <em>opinions</em> on How The War Should Go.</p><p> </p><p>Aayla agrees with him, but can’t really <em>say</em> that. An armed response, she’s told him, should be a Jedi’s last resort. But it should be a resort that you are capable of employing if necessary. She’d be happier raising a warrior than a sage, Bly thinks. That fits more with their personal philosophies.</p><p> </p><p>He lets all that and more float between them, knowing she’ll pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>Aayla seems to be considering it. Or at least not immediately dismissing it. “I will need to meditate on this,” she muses. Bly can’t quite make out if she means meditate, or ‘meditate’. He hopes it’s the latter. She gets <em>quite</em> close to the Force with Bly’s teeth scraping the underside of her lekku.</p><p> </p><p>She cuts him a glance, eyes narrow, lips quirked. ‘Meditate’ it is then. Bly grins. He, like every member of his cadet squad, is <em>very</em> persuasive.</p><p> </p><p>“And yes,” he adds as they round a corner to find Ahsoka using a shielded but disarmed droideka as a bludgeon against its fellows. “I think we could do this better than <em>Rex</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Every single vod Rex raises, clone or Jedi, would straight up eat protein snacks right off a fresher floor, Bly swears. Where did they go <em>wrong</em> with him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="mandoadefinition6" name="mandoadefinition6"></a>1. Head, Chief.  In context, clan head. <a href="#mandoadefinitionback6">Back</a><br/><a id="mandoadefinition2" name="mandoadefinition2"></a>2. Brother. <a href="#mandoadefinitionback2">Back</a><br/><a id="mandoadefinition7" name="mandoadefinition7"></a>3. Clan. <a href="#mandoadefinitionback7">Back</a><br/><a id="mandoadefinition" name="mandoadefinition"></a>4. Down (direction). <a href="#mandoadefinitionback">Back</a><br/><a id="mandoadefinition4" name="mandoadefinition4"></a>5. Get out! Get lost! F off! (very impolite). <a href="#mandoadefinitionback4">Back</a><br/><a id="mandoadefinition5" name="mandoadefinition5"></a>6. Congratulatory.  Equivalent to Good Times/Good Show/Good Looking out. <a href="#mandoadefinitionback5">Back</a><br/></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669296">Brooding</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre">Chess_Blackfyre</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938735">Armor Up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian">wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>